


Expectations

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Clint brings Natasha in.  
Offers her a second chance.   
A chance for redemption,   
And a promise for a living life.   
He has no expectations.   
Only that she adjusts.  
He does not respond,   
When she tries to seduce him,  
Surprised anyone can reject her.  
He has no expectations of a relationship,   
Only friendship.   
Maybe that is why,  
She falls first.   
This man with a pure heart,   
Who saved her,  
And is still saving her.  
She loves him with a fire in her heart.   
That isn't easily quenched.  
Only he can quench it.


End file.
